The invention relates to a rock bolt for supporting a mesh panel that is installed post the installation of the rock bolt.
In mine safety installations, typically a rock bolt array is installed into a rock face by drilling holes into the rock face and installing, into each, an appropriately configured rock bolt. The rock face is supported by a faceplate that is engaged with the rock bolt and installed against the rock face, kept in place by a nut or the like.
Often, after the installation of the rock bolts, it is necessary to further secure the rock face against the possibility of rock fall by installing a plurality of mesh panels against the particular rock face. To do this, a second plurality of rock bolts, or any other suitable device, is installed into or on the rock face. However, it would be beneficial to use the pre-installed rock bolts.
To use a pre-installed rock bolt array, the aperture of a mesh washer, typically, is passed over a projecting end of the rock bolt and moved along the rock bolt to abut the mesh and sandwich the mesh between the faceplate and the rock wall. However, to keep the washer in place and prevent it from sliding off, the washer relies upon a friction grip between the perimeter edge of the washer aperture and the outer surface of the rock bolt. Often this frictional force is insufficient to keep the second washer in load support of the mesh.
The invention at least partially solves the aforementioned problem.